Percabeth First Date
by ravenandbb4ever
Summary: This is my version of Percy and Annabeth's first date. What will happen? Will it all go according to Percy's perfect plan? Read to find out. This takes place after Percy Jackson series but before the Heroes of Olympus series. Please read and review. Rating because I am paranoid.


**I don't own the Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordan does.**

**Percy P.O.V.**It was Annabeth and I's first date today and I was really nervous. I have fought wars, faced monsters, been told that my parent was a god, and watched as Kronos tried to take over the world. Nothing scared me more than this date. I loved Annabeth and she was the greatest fighting partner I have ever seen, I couldn't afford to lose her. I checked everything again. Candles, check, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches check, chocolate covered strawberries, check, blanket, check. I went through all the little things that I could think of and checked them off my list. I wanted this to be the perfect first date, something that we could tell our children about.

Just a week ago I thought that we were both going to die from Kronos' hand. Now I can hope and dream for a future, with Annabeth by my side. I just hope that she agrees. I can't live without her. Just a single day without her smile and laugh puts me on edge. She is perfect, from her sense of humor to the fact that she knows that she is smarter than me.

I wait outside the Athena cabin and a smiling Annabeth greets me. "Hi Percy. Do you actually have something planned or is it just going to made up as we go along." She was teasing me. Annabeth apparently thought that when I messed up that it was ether cute or amusing, I'm hoping she thinks that it's cute. Well two can play at the teasing game.

"I was supposed to plan something? Ummmm, I just thought that we could hang out somewhere." She punched me on the arm, hard. There was the violent Annabeth that I know and love.

"You better have something planned seaweed brain. I was joking when I asked if you had something planned. Of course you should have planned something! You idiot! What type of boyfriend has nothing planned?" I gave out a laugh and her scowl deepened. I took the frown lines off of her face by gently pressing on them with the tips of my fingers. She relaxed a little but the look in her eyes screamed bloody murder.

"Of course I have everything arranged and ready to go. I was just teasing you, Annabeth. I am not that much of a seaweed brain." I used my gentlest voice possible while tracing the patterns on the back of her shirt with my fingers. "Can you ever forgive me. I swear I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Well than I forgive you, but if you do it again I will kick you where it will _really_ hurt." She smirked at me with a knowing look as I grimaced imagining the pain that would come if she did kick me _there._

__"Please never do that. You have permission to kick me in any other place as hard as you want because I have the Curse of Achilles but I not sure if even the Curse of Achilles will block out that level of pain." She laughed and shoulder bumped me, well tried to now her shoulder reached my armpit. "You know there was a time that we saw shoulder to shoulder I like the fact that I am now taller than you." I really did, it made me feel more useful in the protecting her department, it also made it easier to beat up big guys that even looked at her. I also felt protective around her lately.

"No more stalling, I really want to know what you have planned for us tonight. Now that I know that you actually have something I want to see what it is." Her voice actually sounded a little bit exited. My heart soared, was there a chance that she was as exited about our relationship as me?

"You are going to love it but it is a surprise. Can you put on this blindfold?" She scowled at me giving me her 'are you insane' look. "Please? For me? I promise you that it will be worth your trouble." She gave me the same look. "I will do your camp duties for a week!" She smiled at me like I finally told her what she wanted to hear.

"Alright, but only because you're cute." I smiled wider at her words, though honestly I had no idea what she saw in me but I hoped that she will never realize that she is too good for me.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I can't believe that I am now sitting here with Percy. After years of not letting myself get too close to him (and failing) because I thought that he was going to leave me and become the child of the prophecy, we were now on our first date. I was blind folded sitting behind him on what felt like a Pegasus, probably Blackjack. I wrapped my arms around his rock hard waist that I hadn't seen since we were kids. I could smell his smell of salt water and sugar, like salted caramel. Usually that would smell weird but he somehow managed to pull it off. I was a little bit ticked of that he was making me wear this blindfold though, he better have something amazing planned for tonight.

When we landed I didn't hear a single noise that I expected to hear from the mortals. There wasn't a single breeze or toot of the car horn. I felt him climb off the winged horse before picking me up from underneath my legs and my back. He placed me on the ground gently before untying my green blindfold that matched his eyes.

The first thing I saw was his big goofy grin on his face and then he stepped back allowing me to see. We were in the middle of the ocean, there was a soft bed of seaweed with a big picnic spread out on a grey blanket. We were inside a giant air bubble so I could smell all the food that was prepared in the closed off environmental there was chocolate covered strawberries, freshly baked bread, roast beef with vegetables at least three different types of soups, ceasear salad, blue chocolate cake, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches of all things. The blanket was surrounded by candles and rose petals and I could see all the marine life swimming by with Poseidon's palace in the faraway background. It was gorgeous and most have taken him forever to plan.

Blackjack whinnied and went into the corner of the giant air bubble that most be costing him a lot of his energy. I looked at Percy and he was staring at me waiting to see if he did it right. After all of this he still thought that it might not be good enough. "Is this all okay? Did I forget something? You look stunned."

"Percy, this is the most perfect thing that anyone has ever done for me. This is beautiful you have thought of everything this is the best date anyone could have planned. This is all just a bonus, I would have been fine as long as I have you."

He looked relived. "So I can take this all away? Because I can do that even though there is another surprise."

"No! You still have expectations to fulfill. Plus I really want to have the evening that you planned for us now that I know it will be amazing. What is the other surprise?" He laughed.

"I never knew you liked surprises so much, I will keep that in mind for the next time that I am in trouble. And there is no way that I am going to tell you the second surprise you will just have to wait in till desert."

"Why the sandwiches if everything else is so fancy?"

His green eyes twinkled at me. "That is just in case I burned something or put baking soda instead of flour or something." He had made all of this himself? I just wanted to kiss him and tell him how amazing he was. How he was so brave, how he was the best swordsmen of all time, how he didn't care about the Luke crap that I had put him through, and how he was the best boyfriend ever. But I had a reputation to protect and I have to admit his ego doesn't need anymore feeding.

"Why did you make enough food for a army? It is just the two of us."

"Most of it is for me, I eat a lot. Sorry." He looked so embarrassed that it was cute. My boyfriend and his appetite, the two were never separable I would let him eat like a pig tonight, he looked nervous and that is what he does when he is nervous, plus when he is hungry he gets cranky.

The rest of our evening was beautiful I could tell that he had gotten cooking lessons from his mom for this, otherwise the food would have tasted terrible. We discussed the future and our plans to see each other even with our busy schedules. We decided that we would leave school early so that we would have a lot of time together at Christmas.

I forgot all about the other surprise in till he pulled out the strawberries and the blue cake. Fireworks made with green greek fire light up the ocean floor. The fish all formed a straight formation and swam in a perfect dance. The dolphins and sharks did figure eights while the whales lifted up their tales to bring up small fish as a sort of trampoline. I didn't know that marine animals could do half the things that they did in that dance with the fireworks in the background. Seaweed brain apparently knew something that I didn't know, that was a first. But at the moment I could not bring myself to care about anything but leaning against him watching the marine show that showed only to us... ever. It was a perfect moment.

When the dance ended the words 'I love you Annabeth' spread out across the water with greek fire. I looked at Percy not allowing myself to believe that he meant it. He was chewing his bottom lip, when he saw me look up at him he swallowed. "Annabeth I know this probably must freak you out as this only our first date but I love you so much Annabeth Chase. I know that you probably feel really awkward and embarrassed because you don't feel the same way but I had to tell you this once. I am sorr..."

"Percy!"

"Yeah Annabeth?"

"Shut up." I kissed him and the fireworks started to explode again, but only in my mind. I leaned into his unfamiliar chest and enjoyed the feeling of knowing that we were both safe and nothing could ever tear us apart again.

* * *

If only she knew what will happen at Christmas. Please read and review!


End file.
